


let's get carried away

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, but nothing explicit, domestic fluff with some mildly suggestive bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: Kotori has been living with Umi long enough to read these signs. She’s had a bad day, and the way her arms squeeze Kotori echo that she doesn’t particularly feel like talking about it, either.





	

Kotori knows it’s been a long day for Umi the moment she feels arms wrapped around her and a face buried in the crook of her neck. 

“Umi-chan,” She says, her voice even, tone light, “Welcome home.” 

There’s some mumbling, muffled by the fabric of Kotori’s shirt that Umi has no interest in un-burrowing herself from. But Kotori understands it all the same. 

Kotori has been living with Umi long enough to read these signs. She’s had a bad day, and the way her arms squeeze Kotori echo that she doesn’t particularly feel like talking about it, either. 

Luckily, Kotori knows how to get her to relax without as many words. 

“Umi-chan,” She says, laying her arms on top of her wife’s, “Why don’t you go sit down in the living room? I’ll be out in a sec.” 

Umi nods with a hum, and detaches herself from Kotori’s waist slowly, lingering a bit before she shuffles out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Kotori had already prepared tea for Umi for when she arrived home, regardless of her mood, so it’s simple enough to pour her a cup. She’s always ready with an emergency supply of Homura Manjuu, too, for situations like this. So it really doesn’t take very long to fix together a plate that will improve Umi’s mood, but she takes her time, anyway. It’s not good to rush things- and giving Umi time to rest by herself will help as well. 

Eventually, she gathers everything and brings it into their living room. As expected, Umi is sitting on the couch, eyes closed. Someone else might assume she’s sleeping. But Kotori is Kotori and Kotori knows better. She sets the plate on the table in front of the couch and bends down, getting Umi’s attention with a kiss. 

It’s a soft, chaste thing. But it lasts just a second too long, and that second is enough to set something off. Umi follows it with another kiss, a little less pure, a little less appropriate. Kotori doesn’t mind, but she’s not really in the best position at the moment, so she breaks it off. Umi pouts. 

Kotori can’t help but giggle at that, “Oh, stop it.” She says as she sinks into the spot on the couch next to her, close enough that they’re touching and it’s easy to pull the woman into her arms. Umi lets her, her forehead resting just beneath Kotori’s chin.

  
Umi’s like a child in the way that she melds to Kotori’s embrace, her arms snaking back around Kotori. Kotori hums, running a hand through Umi’s hair, making sure to be gentle with any tangles she comes across.

They sit together for a while, with few sounds around them- the hum of the appliances from the kitchen, their rhythmic breathing, and the occasional friction of clothes as Umi shifts into different positions as the others become more uncomfortable. 

Kotori is the one to break the silence. “The tea is going to get cold, you know.” 

Umi grunts, but if anything, squeezes Kotori tighter. “You’re better than tea.” 

Kotori chuckles at that. “You flirt.” 

“No, I’m not flirting” Umi says as she sits back up, but still holds onto Kotori, pulling her close, “I’m just being honest.” 

“If you say so.” Kotori responds, still smiling as she lets Umi move her. She ends up with half of her body on Umi’s thigh, and Umi’s torso is contorted into a weird angle to hold her at her side.

It’s all a very uncomfortable arrangement. So Kotori decides to fix it, shifting so she’s fully on Umi’s lap, facing her, and she moves Umi’s arms so that they are still holding her around her waist. 

Umi’s face lights up at her forwardness, and Kotori’s hands move to cup those cheeks in her palms and feel their warmth. 

“Rather than tea, would you like to have me?” 

Umi leans forward, hiding her face in Kotori’s neck. “Now who’s being the flirt?”

“I’m not flirting,” Kotori answers, “I’m just being honest with what I want.” 

Umi draws back, so she’s face to face with Kotori, who can’t help the small smile that spreads across her face. 

“That’s not fair.” Umi declares, before leaning in. 

The tea gets cold. It’s fine. 

Kotori had never intended on drinking it, anyway. 


End file.
